


Father's Day

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic Superheroes, Alternate Universe - Superhusbands, Coffee mugs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Peter is adopted, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Peter wishes his parents a Happy Father's Day!





	Father's Day

"Hey, Dads?" Peter spoke, getting both of his adoptive parent's attention.  
"What is it, Peter?" The blond parent asked, smiling at the teen.  
"I just wanted to show much I love you both so, I got you each something." Peter said, handing each man a box.  
"Peter, you didn't have to get us anything..." Tony began.  
"I know but, I wanted to." Peter spoke, cutting Tony off.

The two older men opened their boxes. Each had a coffee mug with a personalized message. Tony's mug said "#1 Dad" written over an arc reactor decal. Steve's mug said "#1 Papa" over Captain America's shield decal.  
"Peter...Thank you." Steve said, a happy smile on his face.  
"Yeah, thank you. I love it." Tony smiled.  
"Happy Father's Day, Dad's. I love you." Peter spoke, pulling his parents into a hug.  
"We love you too, Peter." The older men said as they returned the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short. I wanted write a short fluffy Superhusbands fic for Father's Day. Hope you have a great one! Let your Father know that you love him!
> 
> \---
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
